


Rewind

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: And poor Hux doesn't know how to take it, FIx It, How wrong he is, Hux feels, Hux is Not Nice, Hux logic, Hux thinks this is the Resistance's version of the Matrix, Hux tries to do something bad but it turns into something good, M/M, Slow Burn, The Last Jedi Spoilers, This is the story were everyone fucks with Hux, To anyone who stands in the way, Watch out for the Hux feels, force sensitive hux, time travel fic, watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux is catapulted to an alternate reality where General Armitage Hux never existed. He is coerced into fighting with a failing resistance against the rising First Order.Hux is not happy about this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iterative Processing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525611) by [Splintered_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star). 



> This is my take on the 'back in time' fic. Probably will never be as good as Iterative Processing, (It's a masterpiece go read it) but whatever. I have time to kill until college starts so might as well write fanfiction. 
> 
> The end of the first chapter is where the similarities to Iterative Processing ends.
> 
> Warning: Suicide in this chapter

It was the end.

Everyone was gone. Snoke, the First Order, even the damnable Kylo Ren. At first, Hux had been glad for the death of the mad man who brought so much chaos to the order he stood for.

But his death was what truly brought disorder.

With no Sith master to rally behind, the Jedi pummeled through the stormtroopers ranks, killing the loyalists and recruiting the defectors.

Hux was on his last reigns, running from Order space to the Outer Rim in order to escape the ruthless hunt. Many cried out for his capture, he knew, after all, he was the mastermind behind Starkiller. With Hux on the run, there was still a chance for the First Order’s resurgence.

But as Hux looked at the tired men and women who encompassed the last of his crew, he knew such a feat, even for Armitage Hux, youngest general of the First Order, would be impossible.

“Sir.”

Hux turned to the dark skinned young woman. He had forgotten her name, “Yes, captain?”

“They… They’ve found us.”

Hux sighed. It was a matter of time, they all knew.

He turned to the remainder of his crew with his head held high, “It has been an honor fighting alongside you, but we are at a crossroads. You may choose to defect. No one will begrudge you as there is no greater will than the will to live. But for those who decide to stay, certain death await you. The choice is yours.”

A murmur swept through the crowd as his crew talked amongst themselves.

No one asked what would become of Hux. His crimes were to great to be allowed release back into republic society. And there was the fear of him creating a new First Order to rally behind.

He walked out of the common room and into what was left of his private quarters.

No, there was no escape from death for him.

He sat down on the bed, taking the blaster in his hands.

Is this what it comes down to? After everything he worked for? A bullet to his head for all his troubles?

He put the blaster to his temple.

Well, at least he’d be able to see Ren again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux didn’t know what to expect when he opened his eyes.

Certainly not General Organa of the Resistance, in all her regal glory, looking down at him with inquiring eyes, “Oh good, you’re awake.”

  
Hux felt his mouth dry up.

Impossible! He felt the bullet entering his skull. He shouldn’t be alive right now-

“Do you remember who you are?”

Hux didn’t know what to say. If he replied with his name, he was sure certain death would await him (though if he would claim to have no memory, he was sure of certain death anyway.)

“You don’t have to be afraid, son. You’re safe now.”

Hux snorted at the gentle coaxing, “I highly doubt that.”

The general had the gall to look puzzled, “Why would you say that?”

“I think it would be obvious, General Organa, seeing that I have been captured and awaiting execution.”

Hux was waiting for the general’s eyes to harden, for her to realize that he remembered everything, for her to list out the crimes he’s committed against the Republic, surely, for the universe to right itself again.

He didn’t expect for the General to give him a gentle smile, “Who would want to execute you, young man?”

Hux was not taking this anymore, “I didn’t know you to play games, general. Surely, you’d be calling for my execution for my involvement with Starkiller.”

“Young man, you are mistaken. I have not called for your execution. What is Starkiller?”

Maybe the General has gone senile. That must be it.

“Hey Leia, is the stranger awake?”

  
“Yes, Han, he’s awake.”

Wait. Hux froze, “Han… Han Solo? But Han Solo is dead!”

“As you can see, kid,” The old rebellion fighter stated, matter of factly, “I am very much alive.

“But Kylo Ren-“ Hux began and shut his mouth, noting his mistake too late.

The general and Solo looked at him curiously.

“You know of Kylo Ren… Are you, perhaps, a soldier of the First Order?” The general began tentatively.

  
Hux laughed, coldly, a touch hysterically. If only they knew… What they should know! This was insane! Absolutely, positively insane!

  
“Leia, I think you should stay back,” Han whispered to his former wife.

“What do you know about Kylo Ren?” The general inquired, voice growing cold.

  
“Oh, I know all too well about your son and how he destroyed the First Order,” Hux snapped.

The two looked bewildered.

Hux was growing tired of this delusion, charade, whatever the kriff this was. He had spent years running from the very people that stood before him. He couldn’t take anymore of this nonsense, “Please, I grow tired of this game. You’ve already taken enough from me. Kill me and be done with it.”

“Before you do, tell us who you are.”

“General Armitage Hux of the First Order,” Hux drawled. Force, he really had a death wish.

Organa regarded him curiously, “He really means it.”

“What are you saying? That you’re a general? I’ve never heard of an Armitage Hux in the ranks of the First Order,” Solo demanded.

“What nonsense are you spouting now?” Hux rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was done with this. All he wanted was death, not this continuous torturous questioning.

“Don’t, Leia, he’s obviously a spy,” Solo cautioned, grabbing Organa by the arm.

“Hush, Han, he’s very open with his position in the First Order if he was one and why would a spy call for his own execution?”

“I don’t like this. It could be a trap,” Solo stated quietly.

“Are you aware that I could hear your every word?” Hux complained miserably.

“Tell me about your position in the First Order,” Organa demanded.

“You really don’t know who I am,” Hux murmured, wide eyed.

“Should we? Have you destroyed any star systems that we don’t know about?” Solo joked.

“The Hosnian system,” Hux murmured, confused.

“Still there… just barely,” Solo mumbled.

“The Hosnian system has been taken over by the First Order… You should know this,” Organa answered.

“What?”

“Yeah, not much left of the New Republic,” Solo muttered, “the First Order is in charge of most everything nowadays.”

Hux couldn’t quite believe his ears. He should be pleased, but… He rushed past them and out of the little cell. They didn’t stop him.

He didn’t know what he was running towards, somewhere with a window perhaps, so he find some semblance of order-

All he saw was a rag-tag team of misfits operating broken down controls- much like his own team at the end days. He stared, wide eyed. What had happened to the once great resistance?

“This is what is left of the Resistance, general,” General Organa appeared quietly at his shoulder.

“This can’t be…” Hux stammered, feeling dizzy as he took several steps back, “I remembered… Everything was falling apart.”

“What happened,” Organa asked gently.

“Kylo Ren’s death, the order falling apart, me, on the run… it can’t possibly,” Hux cradled his head in his hands, “All I worked for in ruins… A gun to my head…”

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Let’s get you inside.”


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke, disorientated, and saw…

FN-2187 kneeling over him with a knife to his throat.

He should have been afraid, but all he thought was _‘finally someone remembers!’_

That was until FN-2187 opened his traitorous mouth, “I don’t know who you are but you aren’t gonna hurt any of my friends!”

Hux rolled his eyes. What did he expect at this point?

“Any last words?”

“Do it,” Hux murmured without hesitation.

As the traitor raised his blade, Hux closed his eyes, ready to feel the sweet release of death- but it never came.

He opened his eyes to see- to his infinite displeasure- General Organa with her hand outstretched towards FN-2187, “Finn, put the blade down.”

FN-2187 dropped the weapon, shoulders falling, “But General… We’ve already lost so much.”

“I know, Finn, but killing this man will not bring Rey or Luke back.”

Hux blinked. The scavenger was dead?

She was alive and well the last time he- No, Hux, this was a different reality from his own. He couldn’t- Wait.

Wait.

Hux’s mind cleared in an instant.

This was a reality different from his own.

The Order was still alive.

Thriving if what they had told him was taken to be true.

If he could tap into the Order’s comm line and, maybe, signal the Order about this Resistance’s whereabouts using his own comm link-

But that was what they were going to expect.

Force, this could still be an elaborate Resistance simulation to see where his loyalties lay. Whatever the case, it wouldn’t stop him from doing what he needed to do.

He glanced at the preoccupied Resistance general from the corner of his eye.

He’s going to have to be stealthy about this.

The pressure on the mattress released as FN-2187 left the room, leaving General Organa and Hux alone.

“FN-2187 is right about not trusting me,” Hux declared, dropping any pretenses. He knew the more hints of honesty he threw around, then, paradoxically, the more trust the enemy was going to give him.

Organa gave him a wry smile, “It’s Finn, and yes, I know.”

“Then why do you come visit me so often? I’m sure you’d have more important things to do then talk to me. As a general myself, I’d know.” Hux explained in a facsimiled conversational tone.

“And as a general of the First Order,” Organa continued, “I’m sure you’d have some information to share with us.”

So this what it was all about. The Resistance wanted information about the First Order so they created this elaborate simulation to trick him into giving it to them.

“You will not be hearing any information from me,” Hux seethed.

“It’s useless to hide anything from me, general,” she continued as she placed a wrinkled hand on his forehead, “As you know, I am the daughter and sister of two legendary force users.”

Hux gritted his teeth as he felt soft fingers pry through his mind. He had no defense. Though he was taught how to fight against the Force, direct Force interrogation was never something he could possibly-

_He found himself in a large ornate room, curtains drawn to see the dark stars beyond. In the room, a dark form turned away from him, black messy hair running freely against their dark cape. The man turned to another figure, tall and proud, Organa? Then was that man-_

_“Ben? How-“_

_“What are you doing here, mother? Shouldn’t you be running like the coward you are?”_

_“Ben? Are you doing this?” Organa began, “Ben, please come back-”_

_“I’m done with this war,” The figured continued, “I will take no part in it.”_

_“You can’t let the Order take over, Ben! It’s tearing the universe apart!” Organa begged, “Please, come back!”_

_“My name is not Ben anymore! It’s-“_

_"Ren?” Hux murmured, shocked._

_“Hux?” Kylo Ren asked, equally bewildered, looking directly at Hux._

_Hux took a step back as Organa glared at him, wide eyed, and yelled, “GET OUT!”_

Hux was slammed out of wherever that was, blood trickling down his nose.

General Organa was breathing heavily, hands trembling.

“We’ll try again another time,” She started quietly, abruptly leaving the room and locking the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

General Organa did not return for several cycles.

Hux only kept track of the time through the scheduled meals he received.

He sat on the mattress, planning his next stage of attack.

When the rebel came with his next meal, he quickly disabled the young man and escaped into the hallway.

He had used his memory of his last escape to dodge anyone who would stand in his way, but he hadn’t needed to plan that far ahead. There was very little attention given to security, allowing Hux to navigate the ship, undisturbed. 

He managed to lock himself in a vacant room with a working terminal. He proceeded to tap into the Order’s comm line and typed in his comm link information when he received an error message. He was about to wave the error message when he froze. 

 

> _Error: The User Armitage Hux is deceased._

His brows furled, what? He was _dead?_   

Curious, Hux proceeded to look up the records behind his ‘death,’ but was blocked for unauthorized terminal access. Hux hissed in frustration before he decided on a different approach. He used Mitaka’s comm link access codes to access the encrypted files. 

An image of a younger Armitage Hux appeared on screen.  
  
Hux scrolled down the file, eyes growing wider as he read the contents. 

 

> Armitage Hux
> 
> Homeworld: Arkanis
> 
> Born: 0 ABY
> 
> Gender: Male
> 
> Title upon execution: Lieutenant
> 
> Age upon execution: 25
> 
> Termination details: Lieutenant Armitage Hux was indicted for the conspiracy to overthrow the Supreme Leader. He has been relieved of his post as Lieutenant by second in command, Dopheld Mitaka. 

Hux glared at the monitor. _What?_

Conspiracy to overthrow the Supreme Leader? What was this _madness?_ Hux only ever been loyal to the Order. To the Supreme Leader. Even when the Supreme Leader was _Ren!_ He’s never-

Then it hit him. 

He couldn’t go back.

His mind raced, going though all the the possible contingencies at once, but they all fell apart. 

Even if he were to send the coordinates of the Resistance to the First Order, the charge the former Hux had been cast under would ensure that he would suffer the same fate.

He fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands. He was conflicted. One the one hand, all he ever knew was the First Order. It was all he's ever worked towards, all he's ever believed in. To be disgraced as a common traitor... It was torturous to be labeled as such, not to be able to put all his power and resources towards the betterment of the Order. On the other hand, he was a surviver. Even at the end days, he fought tooth and nail for his life, the Order's very existence. Only when the option was to be captured alive by the Resistance or death, did he choose the latter. But if it came down to it, would he give up his own life so that the Order could finally destroy the Resistance once and for all?

 _No, I couldn't..._ Hux gritted his teeth. It was true, he had always wanted to rule the galaxy at the behest of the First Order, that he'd die for the Order. But he never wanted to be branded as a traitor after he submitted everything, his entire life, to the Order. After he worked so hard, even in the end days, to keep the Order from falling apart. This was not what he deserved.

Maybe that was what this was about. The Resistance wanted to break his resolve in his final moment. Maybe now, disgraced as he was, he was finally going to be executed.

"Not yet, general," The familiar kind voice of General Organa told him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Though I must thank you for giving us access to the First Order's mainframe."  
  
Hux jolted out of his self-deprecating state, but it was too late. Already other Resistance Fighters were working on the terminal, paying little mind to the disgraced general sprawled on the floor.

"Kriffing bastard, this is what you wanted," Hux cursed, but he couldn't put any strength into his words, there was no way for the Resistance to falsify the information on the terminal for they had no way of knowing the workings of the Order- past what FN-2187 revealed, and since he was nothing but a foot soldier, that wasn't much at all. 

"I knew you'd never give the information willingly, so forgive me for using your own actions against you," Organa continued, "though, I must say that I am just as surprised to hear of your untimely demise. So sorry for your loss, though now I believe we can form a tentative alliance."

"I will never work for the resistance," Hux spat, though the words sounded hollow to his own ears.

"Think about it, general," Organa patted his shoulder before instructing the others to leave the room, leaving Hux alone to wallow in self-deprecation.

Hux stared at his hands, wondering for the first time what his father would have done in the situation.

Simple, his father would have given himself up to the Order.

Hux's hands could not stop shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux was given free access to the Resistance headquarters. He could walk into any room, besides the hanger with the shuttles and the board room.

It was an insult. They knew that he wouldn’t disclose their location to the First Order; therefore, they ignored his presence.

Though he was often given strange looks from the other resistance fighters, no one interrupted his wanderings. More than once, he walked into casual conversations, only to have them silenced as soon as he was in hearing distance. In addition, whenever he passed Organa, she’d give him this awful knowing look. It was driving him insane.

He had half a mind to steal a ship and disclose the resistance headquarters at a safe distance.

But what would he do after? Live out his life in obscurity? Dodging any First Order cruisers that stepped in his path? Become a smuggler like _Han Solo?_

 _Pathetic_ , his father would have sneered, _You killed me to become general. And now you are nothing but a resistance puppet._

If Hux was Kylo Ren, he’d tear apart some important equipment.

Even if Hux were to let go of his beloved control and act like an animal, it would do little to quell the growing pressure on his mind.

He returned back to his cell room, closing the door behind him before sitting on the bed, thinking of any way he could redeem himself in the eyes of the Order.

He sat for several cycles, mind drawing blanks every time.

Once you decide to overthrow the Supreme Leader and fail, there was no playing innocent.

Even if it wasn’t Hux that decided to do so.

Hux snarled, launching a fist at the wall. It wasn’t fair! He literally gave his life for the Order and now, now when the First Order was thriving, he couldn’t do any damn thing about it.

Tears sprang to his eyes. He wiped them angrily. He didn’t deserve this. He had worked so hard to become general. From a child conceived in wedlock to youngest general of the First Order.

He gritted his teeth. Someone had to pay.

Even if he had to tear apart the First Order to find them.

—

“General.”

Organa looked up from her papers to see Hux standing tall by her doorway.

“I want in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry guys, accidentally deleted this. It's back now) A little treat for those who might want it! See ya'll tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

Organa smiled warmly at him, “What’s with the change of heart, general?”

Hux opened his mouth, then snapped it shut again. He couldn’t share his thought process behind his decision. Though he said he wanted to help the Resistance in their futile fight against the First Order, his heart still belonged on the other side. If there was a way to bypass his predicament, he’d gladly switch sides.

Organa watched him with sharp eyes, before sighing, “Welcome to the Resistance, General Hux.”

Hux blinked, taken aback, “You- you haven’t even gotten my answer.”

“You’re an observant one, general. You had a look around. What do you see?”

His mouth opened to recall the months he ran from the- no, that wasn’t the same resistance.

He looked around the office, recalling the torn walls, the broken down control counsels, the Resistance fighters with dull eyes- just like the crew he left behind to fend for themselves after his suicide.

“We’re losing, general,” Organa sighed, “We’re outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, and out-planned. The First Order has us on all fronts and there is nothing we can do but run.”

Hux tried not to look pleased about this.

He must not have been successful, because Organa gave him a displeased frown, “I know this is what you might want, but, if you join us, you must put your cards on the table. What is it you want from this arrangement?”

Hux gritted his teeth, “If I had my way, I would not be helping you at all!”

“But you can’t can you?” Organa retorted gently, “You are just like us in many ways.”

“I am nothing like you!” Hux snarled.

“Alright,” Organa raised her hands in acquiescence, “What do you want?”

“I want…” _to rule_ , he thought quietly to himself, “To find out who ordered my execution and why, then help taking over the First Order.”

“That’s not an easy thing to give, general…”

“But you need me, don’t you?” Hux sneered, “You need me more than I need you."

“Don’t lie to me, general, you were doing so well. What are you going to do without an army to command? You need us just as much as we need you.”

Hux turned away from General Organa; she was right and Hux hated her for it.

“I cannot promise you the Order,” She continued, “There is nothing I would protest more against than trading one dictator for another. But if it is revenge you want against the First Order-“

Hux laughed coldly, there was nothing he wanted less.

It was not he who was condemned in the first place. He was still loyal.

“Let me have the Order.”

“No.”

“I will not-“

 _“No!”_ Organa stood up tall and regal,  _“I will not defeat the First Order only to have it rise again.”_

“Then we are at an impasse,” Hux muttered with a grimace.

Organa sat back down with a sigh, “You weren’t born in the Empire’s time, general. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Don’t patronize me! You don’t know anything about me! You Jedis and princesses are born into power,” Hux seethed, “I came from _nothing_. Your Republic cared nothing for Empire sympathizers’ children like me. I had to fight my way to where I was.”

He slammed his hands onto the table and a force he never felt before exploded out of him, breaking the metal table in two.

He stared at the table in disbelief before looking up to see his bewilderment mirrored on General Organa’s face.

“It was you,” Organa whispered in awe.

“What?” Hux jumped away from the desk as if it was poisonous to the touch.

Organa stood up, “You were the connection. You can get us to Ben.”

“I- I,” but his thought was never completed, because Organa’s hands were on him, taking him…

_It was different this time. The curtains were closed and the figure was sitting on a large mahogany chair._

_“Mother,” The figure nodded to Organa before lingering his eyes on-, “Hux.”_

_“Ben-“ Organa began._

_But the taller man completely disregarded her, walking over to Hux in long strides. Ren covered Hux in a bear hug before general could run away, the taller man inhaling the scent of the general._

_“Get off!” Hux tried in vain to push Ren away. Ren was always taller and stronger than he was._

_“You smell filthy,” Ren grumbled in a low chuckle._

_“You’ve run away, while I was gone. You kriffing coward.” Hux snarled, still trying to shove Ren off of him._

_“And you’re still you,” Ren whispered, before bending down to kiss him._

_Hux stilled automatically in confusion before anger took hold. He punched Ren hard enough that the taller man let go of him._

_Frustratingly enough, instead of matching Hux’s anger, Ren only gave a gruff laugh before wrapping his arms around Hux again._

_“I’ve missed you, general,” Ren whispered gruffly into Hux’s ear._

_“GET OFF OF ME!” Hux roared._

Suddenly, he was in Organa’s broken shell of an office again. Head whirling, he dabbed his nose and found more blood. Argh! This was a strong headache.

He needed to lie down and rest but he remembered his was in Organa’s office. He raised his head to meet the shocked faced general of the Resistance. Ah yes… he’d just been _assaulted_ by the general’s son in front of the general. He’d be in shock too if he didn’t feel so-

“General Organa!” The pale face of FN-2187 stared at his general then glared at Hux.

Organa, to her credit, composed herself quickly, “Speak, Finn.”

“It’s the Order. They found us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what is even happening in this fic anymore… It’s just happening.


	7. Chapter 7

Hux didn’t remember walking to his cell and putting his head down on the pillow, but when he woke up, the Resistance was a flurry of action.

Still woozy from the lingering migraine, he sat up gingerly to watch people rushing about in frantic motion. Why were they making such a ruckus?

He ungracefully fell out of the bed when he recalled FN-2817’s words, _“They found us.”_

The First Order had found them.

He wanted to laugh about the irony of the situation but his laughter was cut short by a pounding of words coming together.

_What is happening?_

He cradled his head with a groan. Who said that? No one was even facing him-

_Hux, where are you?_

That low baritone was oddly familiar…

“Ren?” Hux snarled, “Get out of my head!”

“Hux?”

Hux looked up from his sprawled position to face Han Solo, holding a blaster in one hand and a… was that a potato?

“Solo-“

“Don’t ask,” Solo said with a groan, “Get into the shuttles! We don’t have much time!”

Hux stumbled out of the room after Solo, dodging stray resistance fighters who ran in the opposite direction. An explosion shook the ship, causing Hux to smack his head hard against a metal wall.

He ran blindly, fading in and out of consciousness. The next thing he remembered was being strapped into a soft plush seat. He rolled his head to see the grim face of General Organa directing orders to the crew, looking every bit a general to be feared while he… while he…

_Hux!_

He gritted his teeth as the obnoxious loud voice shouted into his mind, “Get out!”

“What is _he_ doing here?”Hux turned to see FN-2187 glaring down at him with a blaster pointed at Hux’s temple. Hux really didn’t give a damn at this point.

“Finn, stand down,” General Organa held out a hand.

“No! He was the one who alerted them, didn’t he, general? Why is he coming with us!” FN-2187 snarled, digging the blaster into Hux’s temple.

_What is happening? Are you injured?_

“Finn, we need him. Put the weapon away!”

“No, he’s been nothing but trouble since we brought him in-“

_Hux, why aren’t you answering-_

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Hux roared, pushing FN-2187 away with a rush of the Force.

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Hux with an expression of fear or awe.

General Organa was the first to recover. She straightened herself and walked calmly towards Hux, “Was that Ben, general? What is he saying?”

“He’s being a complete and utter nuisance,” Hux muttered rubbing at his temple, “Like he always is.”

“Can you ask Ben where he is? If he’ll give us aid?”

“I’d prefer not to talk to that lunatic…” Hux growled under his breath.

_Don't be like that, Armie._

“Do not call me that!” Hux snarled before letting out a sigh in defeat, “Where are you, Ren?”

_Several star clusters away from where you are now._

“Several star clusters away from here,” Hux answered, feeling the migraine grow in pressure each time Ren talked, “we can make it ‘ere in two jumps.”

_Hux, you’re in pain._

“Shuddup,” Hux slurred, “Your faul’…”

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's next week so I'm going to write as much as I can before I have less time to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for the Last Jedi. You have been warned.

Hux drifted in and out of consciousness.

He felt a hand carding through his hair as voices murmured around him.

“He’s strong with the Force,” said a gruff baritone.

“You know him. You’re… close to him,” confirmed another in soft dismay.

“Yes,” Hux could almost hear the smirk in the rumbling baritone, “You can say that.”

“Ben… will you help us?” The second voice pleaded.

The hand through his hair stilled, allowing Hux to bask in the warmth of that large hand.

“I don’t know, mother, the Order has become too difficult to control. I don’t think even I could sway them anymore.”

“Ben-“

“I think we should continue this conversation when the general wakes, don’t you?”

Hux brows furled slightly above his closed eyes.

_How did this Kylo Ren know Hux was a general?_

* * *

When Hux later opened his eyes, he saw a strange bird-like creature fluttering on top of him. It looked at him with huge unblinking eyes before it let out a scream.

“Ugh,” Hux growled, shooing the creature away with a wave of his hand.

“You’re awake.”

Hux turned to face Kylo Ren’s dark eyes and gentle smile. He never recalled one time he’d seen Ren smile like that-

“We need to correct that,” Ren’s smile widened as he walked towards Hux’s cot.

“Stay out of my head,” Hux hissed, leaning instinctively away from the taller man.

“Don’t worry, Armie, ” Ren whispered hoarsely into Hux’s ear, “I won’t pry.”

Hux shoved Ren back, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Seducing you, general,” Ren said with a wry smile.

“How… How do you know my designation?” Hux hissed.

“Shhh,” Ren trailed kisses on one of the arms that held him back. Hux’s face burned like the sun.

“Get off, you bastard! Tell me who you are!” Hux tried to use the Force but he felt something pushing back.

Ren smirked, “Did you think you could use your fledgeling powers against a fully trained force master? How cute.”

“Bastard,” Hux shoved a pillow between them before Ren could lean over to kiss him.

“Unfair,” Ren’s gruff voice was slightly muffled through the pillow.

“Who are you?!”

“A bastard according to you,” Ren’s voice answered, still muffled.

“Answer the question!”

"Today is the end of the republic..."

Hux widened his eyes as Ren began to recite word for word the speech he made before in unleashing the Starkiller.

“I remember watching you when you were standing on that stage, proclaiming death to the republic and the beginning of a new regime. You were so full of rage and hate. You were beautiful, general.”

“Supreme Leader,” Hux whispered in awe, moving the pillow away to see Ren’s face, before throwing one solid punch.

“Hux-“ Ren began.

“Shut the kriff up!” Hux grabbed Ren’s collar, “You died and left me there to fend for the failing Order you left behind!”

“I didn’t-“

“I had to run,” Hux snarled, “For 6 years, I managed to keep everything together before they found me and you know what I did? I had to put a blaster to my head to stop them from learning anything about the Order and now… And now…”

“Now what, general,” Ren coaxed gently.

“Now everything I built with my mind and two hands is erased, never existed… Now I’m on the run again from everything I’ve ever knew. The kriffing First Order wants my head!” Hux gasped, tears glazing his eyes, “And you have something to do with it! I know you do!”

  
“Hux.”

“You destroyed Starkiller! You killed Snoke! You led the Order to dust! You. Ruined. _Everything!_ And I-”

“Armitage.”

“And I… am left... with  _nothing_ ,” Hux sobbed softly, tears streaming as the anger left him.

Ren wrapped his arms around Hux who was too absorbed in his grief to push away, sobbing into the dark cloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, FYI, I did not know the angst would happen. Sometimes I just write things out as I go and… well… shit happens. And I know in the movie, Ren wasn’t there when Hux made that speech. Let’s say I took some creative liberties on this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

When Hux’s hiccups subsided, he shoved Ren away from him.

He stood up, practically running into the fresher and locked the door behind him. Luckily, Ren did not disturb him as he drew a shower. It was a water shower. Good.

He blasted hot water into his face, willing the water to erase the stains left from his tears away.

He’d never broken down in front of anyone. Not even when his father beat him senseless. He always prided himself on his control over his emotions.

But Ren always seemed to bring the emotions out of him.

”I am the one thing in life I can control!” Hux seethed, punching into the wall.

“I am in control,” He gritted his teeth, _“I am in control.”_

And to all those who stood in his path.

He will crush them all.

——

Hux avoided Ren after that moment.

Whenever the force user would try to talk to him, the general turned away or busied himself under Organa’s orders.

Whenever Ren saw his mother after another failed attempt, he would always see her wretched knowing look. He despised it.

Ren burned down a forest, hoping it would get Hux annoyed with him.

But Hux didn’t even bat an eye.

“You’re going to have to talk to me eventually,” Ren seethed.

Hux only violently shoved past him.

“That is no way to get him to talk to you, Ben,” Organa explained quietly behind him.

Ren slammed a fist into a wall, “Then what do you suggest?!”

“What happened between you?”

“Nothing,” Ren snarled.

“Nothing would explain alot, Ben.”

“I-“ Ren began, “Don’t call me that!”

“What happened.”

“I kriffed up, mother,” Ren sighed, “I was the reason he’s… well… he’s ruined.”

Leia sighed before putting her hand on her son’s shoulder, “Redeem yourself in his eyes.”

“And how would I do that!”

“Show him how to control his force powers.”

“But he won’t even look at me!”

“Find a way, Ben.”

With that, she walked away, leaving Ren to come up with a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Hey, guys. I'm going on a two-three day hiatus cuz writing every day has finally caught up to me and I am burnt out.

What I am going to be doing instead is drawing a bunch of stuff on my tumblr instead. If you are interested, my tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/caughtinobsession).

I'll be back!


	11. Chapter 11

Hux walked into the atrium, “General Organa, you asked to see-“

He stopped mid-speech when he saw Ren sitting cross legged in the middle of the atrium.

“Using your mother to see if you can sway me? How childish,” Hux observed before turning around to leave when he met an invisible wall.

“Let me out!” Hux snarled, throwing his weak force powers against the wall.

“Not until you fight me.”

Hux turned just in time to catch the hilt of a sword. Ren was standing before him, holding the same blunt weapon.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“Just want to see if you can best me in a fight,” Ren replied calmly, “No force powers, just swords.”

Hux threw some experimental slices through the air, weighing the strength of his swing, “That’s hardly fair. You have more experience with the blade then I do.”

“Don’t worry,” Ren gave Hux a wry grin, “I’ll go easy on you.”

“Don’t you dare!” Hux snarled as he made the first lunge.

Ren parried it easily, “Don’t be so quick to attack, general.”

Hux jumped back as Ren charged forward, blocking a blow to the neck just in time.

“Good,” Ren purred, drawing his blade back, “But you need to let go of some of that control.”

“Stop talking,” Hux lunged again, only to be parried and slapped in the side by the blunt of the blade. Hux grunted before parrying another attack and countering with a strike that nearly hit Ren’s forehead.

“Careful, general,” Ren smiled, showing all his teeth.

“You should listen to your own advice,” Hux went for another strike but Ren slid his blade across Hux’s and knocked Hux’s sword out of his hand. Hux gritted his teeth as he met the tip of Ren’s blade at the neck.

“Don’t look so worried,” Ren purred, “There is still one move you can make.”

Hux stared at Ren for a solid second before it clicked in his mind. He raised his hand and summoned the blade to his hand, knocking Ren’s out of his face.

“Excellent,” Ren twirled his blade for a better grip, “Steady now.”

“Would you ever shut up?” Hux sneered, jumping into action.

Frustratingly enough, Ren lazily blocked every one of his attacks, leaving no openings for Hux to exploit.

 _Focus!_ Hux told himself as a strike narrowly missed his side, _there has to be, aha!_

He sliced upwards, knocking Ren’s sword out of hand before slicing down- and was blocked by a wall of force.

Ren smiled a full tooth smile, “Well done, general.”

Hux whipped the blade back to his side, “As are you.”

“Would you like me to teach you more?“

“I-“ But Hux was stopped by the a pattering of applause.

Hux looked around and saw that the small atrium was suddenly filled with people. When did that happen?

Ren laughed, “Mother, you sly porg.”

“Yes.”

Ren stopped laughing, “What?”

“Yes,” Hux looked straight into Ren’s brown eyes, the eyes he shared with the Jedi and Sith before him, “Teach me more. But if you require me to call you ‘master,’ you will be sadly disappointed.”

“Only in the bedroom then…“

Ren laughed as he allowed the blade to smack him on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a sword fight so sorry if it's strained. I'm pretty happy with the chapter over all though.


	12. Chapter 12

Concentrate, Hux.”

"I. Am," Hux spat out through gritted teeth.

"No you aren't. I could hear your thoughts all the way over here."

Hux glared at Ren from across the room. Why the Knight think it was a good idea to begin teaching Hux the Force though meditation was beyond him. How was Ren even good at meditation? That man was a bomb that repeatedly exploded at the slightest provocation-

"You will find that I am quite adept at meditation.”

"Stay out of my head!" Hux snarled.

"I will when you learn to quiet your mind. You can't even feel me there, can you."

"What?"

"Concentrate."

Hux bit back a retort, trying to _feel something_ \- Force, this was boring… Could Organa perhaps come along and whisk him away for something more important? How the kriff did Mitaka of all people manage to take his position? The man was a timid and mousy and no one in their right minds-

“Hux.”

“Kriff! This is impossible! Can we move on to something else?” Hux threw up his hands in frustration, “Something more productive?”

Ren chuckled softly under his breath.

“What?” Hux snarled.

“You just remind me of myself, when I was younger,” Ren answered.

“Kriffing flux, what was that like?”

“How about a change in tactics,” Ren ignored his question, grabbing Hux’s hands before he could pull away. Ren flipped Hux’s hands palms up and began drawing circles into them.

Hux narrowed his eyes at Ren’s fingers, “What’s the purpose of this?”

“Close your eyes and concentrate on the feeling of my fingers in your hands.”

With a sigh and a grumble, Hux slid his eyes shut and began to concentrate on the feeling, the warm hand on his, the tracing of circles in his palms. Ren’s hands were so much warmer than his, like that- then he felt it, the trace of touch shadowing his mind. It was reaching for him but he pulled away from it, throwing up walls in it’s path.

“Good,” Hux could hear the man smile, “You’re doing well.”

When the walls were good and solid, Hux side stepped the presence, staring at the foreign fingers trying to scrape at the walls he made. He then reached out his own hand and tugged at the foreign hand-

Suddenly memories came unbidden.

Hux’s face, triumphant and glowing, from their latest victory against the Resistance-

Hux’s face, hard and angry, yelling at Ren for the fuck up that cost them another crucial ally-

Hux’s face, looking young and fragile- _thin as paper and just as weak_ \- as strong arms enclosed the younger Hux in a bone crushing hug as lips smashed against each other, hungrily. Clothes tore from skin as two bodies explored each other-

Hux’s young face, looking hollow and resigned, kneeling as a red beam slashed through him-

Hux shoved Ren aside in cold horror and hissed, “what the flux was that?”

“Nothing to concern yourself with,” Ren wiped his face with a palm.

“That was me. You- you _killed me_ ,” Hux scrambled away from Ren.

“Hux, it wasn’t me-” Ren began, holding out his hands.

“Don’t lie to me!” Hux seethed, “That was your _kriffing_ lightsaber! _Indicted for conspiracy to kill the Supreme Leader_ \- It was you! You were the one to order my execution, _Supreme Leader!”_

“I’m not-“

Hux’s face was white, fists shaking at his sides, “Did it amuse you? To see me again? Did you want to have little fun with me before you killed me too-“

“I didn’t kill you!” Ren sidestepped him, leaning close, “Snoke did.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Snoke’s alive? But you killed him-”

“How did you come to this world?”

“I-“ Then it clicked in Hux’s mind.

“He came before I did,” Ren explained quietly, looking down at his naked scarred hands, “Corrected his past mistakes.”

“That’s why the Order is thriving against the resistance,” Hux murmured in wonder, “He knows all of their actions before they could make them.”

“That’s why we do not exist in this world,” Ren continued, “He killed me first, then went after you.”

“Why? I have been nothing but loyal to the Order-“ Hux began, irritation mounting, “And how are you alive now?”

Ren unbuckled his lightsaber and turned it over in his hands, “He didn’t know of my existence; I hid myself well, but he knows you too well. Knows where your ambition would lead you. He’s grown paranoid after I killed him.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“You were not the only one he’s killed. Rumor has it that every capable man in the Order mysteriously disappears or is killed for one bogus reason or another-“

“Leaving those weak-willed and spineless to serve him,” Hux concluded, “But that isn’t a stable system-“

“It isn’t. The Order is full of weak, insipid fools and boot-licking idiots. The infrastructure has grown weak,” Ren continued, “If Snoke dies, then the Order could fall apart without a leader to rule them.”

This wasn’t what Hux wanted to hear. How could Snoke let it come to this?

“How could you let this happen?” Hux glared at Ren,“Why didn’t you just kill Snoke and take over as supreme leader?”

Ren sighed, leafing a hand through his wild black hair, “The Order doesn’t have any meaning for me anymore.”

“So you let the Order fall to ruin again? Why am I not surprised,” Hux shook his head, “You are just as spineless as weak as the day you were killed by that scavenger girl-“

Ren face constricted as if Hux threw him a devastating blow, before he snarled, “You wouldn’t understand- “

“What is there to understand, Ren?” Hux bared his teeth mockingly, “The fact that you let that girl, a nobody, kill you, the supposed strongest force user of your generation and grandson of Great Lord Vader himself, or the fact that you’re hiding from Snoke-“

Hux felt his throat constrict in familiarity. He tried to use the force to cut the tendrils at his throat to no avail.

“Careful, general,” Ren glared dangerously at Hux, “Do not presume my affection for you will change our standing. You may think yourself immune to my powers but you are far from it. I am still far superior in the ways of the force.”Hux gasped, hands grabbing at his neck until Ren released him and he sprawled on the floor in a heap.

“I wanted an equal,” Ren explained quietly, kneeling over Hux’s gasping form, “Someone who shared my powers and my goals. The girl refused. But,” he tilted Hux’s head upwards, “Now that I have you; I have no need for others.”

“You think… I will… bow to you?” Hux seethed between gasps.

“You are not listening, general,” Ren continued, “Think. With two failing nations, what can emerge?”

“You wanted the Order to fail…” Hux’s eyes widened, “And with the Resistance, dying…”

Ren smiled darkly, “Out with the old, in with the new. Together, we can build something better than what came before,” Ren held out a hand, “Will you join me?”

Hux stared up at Ren. 

Could he trust him? No. Hux never trusted anyone since Brendol Hux slammed his fist into young Armitage's face. No, the delusional bastard thought he could coerce Hux just as his mother has. 

Hux sneered internally, reaching out to grab Ren's hand. Let Ren believe he has Hux's confidence. Hux wasn't beyond stabbing friends in the back.


End file.
